Maximum Ride: The Unknown
by The-lost-bird-goddess-of-3
Summary: You've heard everything about Maximum Ride's Flock but what about the Pack Jessie Pack to be clear. Better than the summary sounds.My first Story
1. Chapter 1

**Remember when I said Charlie will be found later so will Aqua hehehe don't kill me **

**Jessie's POV**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I shot up from my bed and ran towards the sound I came into the view of the kitchen and there was Shell and Shadow. "STOP DOING THAT!" shell yelled. "Doing what moving" shadow replied with a smirk. Those two are always at it I mean really….. "Shadow how many times have I told you to stop sneaking up on Shell?" I said they just noticed I was here. His purple eyes met my grey ones "Enough times" he replied the same time Shell said "50!" Shadow is the weirdest mutant I've ever met especially his appearance. He has purple eyes, black hair with silver streaks, and he has some pretty scary powers to he can control darkness and create illusions, glad he's on our side.

I heard noise on the stares as Jasmine came padding down the stairs _Hello Jessie good morning _Jasmine said in my mind did I mention she was Shadow's pet she is a 6ft black panther she can also turn into a wolf. She went and lay down at Shadow's feet he rubbed between her ears. "Hello Jasmine". Shell she was like the complete opposite of him dark brown hair, light brown eyes with dark brown flecks, and she loves swimming her wings have the special coat of wax the makes it so she can swim faster and wings don't get wet. Her gills are a special bonus but unlike the rest of us Shell is our prankster she may not be great at fighting but she is the stealthiest stealthier than a ninja.

Unfortunately Shadow is the only person who can sneak up on her and she hates a lot but they are the beat of friends I remember how they became friends at the School. They don't like me telling anyone but when they were little they had crushes on each other I personally think they still do we would go for tests they would hold hands it was so cute and they seemed to have conversations with their eyes I wish I could converse with my eyes.

Shadow used to be more open and talkative until they took him out of his cage he was brought back a week later he doesn't talk as much I mean he is open just not as open as he was. I think he just does this façade because he thinks he's the man of the house silly guys and their territorial ways. "Well I'm going to go change and get our cook up ok?" "Ya sure" Shadow and Shell said at the same time. I walked up stairs to here more arguing from Nica and Rain formally known as the twins they argue a lot but they are the best of friends/sisters. Nica medium blue eyes while Rain has dark blue Nica has super long brown hair down to her waist and Rain had Mid-back brown hair with gold streaks. Nica can control lighting and she can walk on air without wings. Rain can Dream walk, breathe under water, and see peoples past by touch.

Rain also has wings that are rusty red that fade into white and she loves green day on the other hand Nica loves Three Days Grace and they argue most of the time about Green Day vs. Three Days Grace or Bombs vs. Whip yes I said that Nica love her whip whenever it comes into play it catches on fire and Rain she loves making her bombs with a special Blind Pyro whose name that suspiciously rhymes with piggy. Enough about them what about me you say ok, ok what I say I am the leader I am Hispanic with curly brown hair and grey eyes my powers are controlling ice/snow my weapon is a switchblade that can turn into a katana (a Japanese ninja sword) Shadow's switchblade also does that but they only work for us.

I threw on a black shirt with a gold design and black skinnies with black and gold converse (outfit on profile). Ding Dong. "I got it" I yelled and ran down stairs as Star came beside me she is my pet snow leopard that can turn into a cat or white wolf. Currently is a cat _Hello Master _I opened the door to reveal Max yes the Maximum Ride. "Jessie I need a favor can you help me we need to take down they next Itex you up form the job? "HECK YEAH!" I said along with my pack I didn't know was behind me "ok guys time to pack" I said just as 50 flyboys came into to view welcome to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I snapped into perspective and slid my switch blade out of my boot it quickly turned into a katana sensing my anger. Snow and Ice surround my sword. I run straight at a group of ten flyboys I snap my foot out and a flyboy's head is knocked off I drove my sword quickly in the next and it exploded "Great gasoline on my new shirt. You shall pay say hello to my little friends." I dropped my switchblade and landed my fist two inches away from his head you must be thinking you idiot land the punch well exactly five seconds later metal claws shot out from my knuckles. Oh did I forget to mention im part wolf not eraser wolf, but pack-like wolf, and yes it does look like Wolverine. I yanked my hand out and it snatched out wires. I then froze the rest of the flyboy's circuitry. I looked around while I had been showing off my flock had slaughtered the rest of em' those Wankers!

"I need you to find some files on the Kigatilik and Chullachaqui experiment Angel said she heard some white coats thinking about it." She said. Well she bounced back because we definitely didn't just kill 50 flyboys. We just played ring around the Rosies with fifty bunnies. So…. you're probably wondering hey why doesn't she just go do this herself? Well I'm proud to say The Maximum Ride is a weenie. No this is not a trick of the eyes, yes I just did think that, and no it's not that I don't love her to pieces but she won't go because she is worried about her flock I swear she puts them in diapers. "So….. about them Lakers" Rain mumbled to save the world from the awkwardness of this conversation practically because I just zoned out "Shut up rain.." Nica said while slapping her sister in the back of the head… weirdos. "ya ya ya we get it Max we know the whole routine get information save them get them back to the flock we get now you probably go back to your cuddle muffin**(A/N yes I called him the hehehe :D)** he's been texting me this whole time saying where's my Max" I said tauntingly while grimacing at my poor poor overloaded phone sigh….. It was so young.

"Oh Jessie what ever shall I do with you?" Max sighed out "Show me where your cookie stash is..." I winked suggestively "Heck no cracker! I mean no way….. hehehe" she chuckled nervously "just go on with the mission good-bye" she snapped out her wings and flew away. "Well some one is very protective of their cookies" Shell stated. We all said nothing just shook our heads that was a huge understatement more like she would trade us all for cookies. We then headed in the house and the twins were kissing and hugging everything "good-bye sweet shower I knew you too well" Nica said hugging the nozzle again I say weirdos.

Kalli then chose the time to come down the stairs I guess Shell and Shadow lied to me oh well it's not like they don't do it a lot. "Wha' I miss" she said rubbing sleep out of her eyes, we all shook our heads in synchronization "Ok… I guess I'll get started on our breakfast pancakes are today" she used her telekinesis and got out her pans and produced tons of pancakes hehe produced is a funny word. "Sit now!" everyone hurriedly sat down including me "Hey wait a darn second there I reckon I am the leader little lady" I said in a western accent. She threw a knife at my head and I dodged it by an inch "Eat Now!" she purred showing her fangs what a creepy girl jeez…. "Okay okay sheesh" I said while looking at her sheepishly. "Alrighty then I say we take the chopper and sky dive from there. Our destination South American Brazil we're are going to the Amazon baby" I said while scoping how we were going to get there with the map.


End file.
